You Drive Me Crazy
by Saraluna
Summary: Sana is just entering seventh grade, and without much experience in love she is totally bewildered and enraptered by dark and compelling Akito Hayama. But what will it take to break the shell of darkness and pain surrounding him?
1. Default Chapter

You drive me crazy-chapter 1

Author's notes: hi it's me, your crazy, Inu Yasha obsessed author!! Coincidentally, I also am a huge fan of Kodocha and own all 7 of the volumes currently out!! Me love akito bishi…….hee hee hee….anyway, I'm not yet all that sure if the direction or storyline of this fic yet, so bear with me. I do however, know that this will have plenty of akito/sana fluff, so if you like that kind of thing……^_~ read and review please because I love getting reviews from people, and you can send me flames if you really want to…. But please don't……..Just constructive criticism, K? On with the fic!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hayama*begins sobbing uncontrollably* or any*sniff sniff* of the other Kodocha characters. Don't sue me!!!!I'm broke!!! But I do, however own Kiwari!! She's mine I tell you………MINE!!!!

Sana Kurata, the famed child star entered her new seventh grade class room cautiously. She was used to the stares and mutterings of "is that Sana?" and "Oh. My. God. It's Sana Kurata!"but,she was still a little uncomfortable about going to a school were everyone stared at her and muttered, but her usual cheerful attitude kept her face on auto smile as she entered the class, even though she felt a lump in her throat that maybe none of her friends would be in her class. She scanned the classroom, momentarily oblivious to the other student's stares and then let out a sigh of relief. There was Umi and Aya! Sana, happy and relieved, headed over to greet her friends from sixth grade.

"Hey Sana!" Aya said "Naturally with all the talk, we knew you were going to be in our class!"

"I'm so happy that I know some people here!" Sana replied happily.

"And everyone here knows you!" Umi replied. But Sana wasn't listening. She was to busy watching a strange student across the room who she had never seen before. Sure, most of the people in this room Sana hadn't seen before, though most of them had seen her somewhere, but this student was different. He was, to her, oddly compelling. He had sandy hair that needed to be cut and wore casual clothes, and though his muscles weren't prominent, she could tell that he had them and was probably very strong. His eyes were hard with what looked like flecks of mica in them, and they looked like the eyes of a well seasoned adult, though he was only a teenager. Suddenly, he turned and stared right in her direction. She tried to look away, but his eyes caught hers and drew her into their depths. The boy frowned and looked away to reply to something his friend had said to him but he glanced back at her, looking at her strangely. Then he looked away again, leaving Sana feeling empty.  

"Sana, you in there? Earth to Sana." Umi waved her hand in front of Sana's face breaking her from her trance.

"Huh….wahh?" she asked shaking her head to banish images of the boy's piercing gaze from her mind.

"You Okay?" Aya asked her worriedly

"Sure I'm fine, it's nothing" she replied.

"Probably a boy!" Umi said mischievously. 

She didn't know how right she was.

{~.~}

Tsuyoshi and Akito entered their new seventh grade classroom, Tsuyoshi looking around nervously and Akito's cold eyes radiating indifference. As they walked to a pair of empty seats, a girl caught Akito's eye. Who is she? He wondered but didn't spare it another thought until he felt someone staring at him. Slowly, he turned only to see the same girl looking at him. She had long brown hair that went about down to her shoulder blades and deep brown eyes. She's beautiful, he thought surprising himself at having such a thought. He didn't like very many girls, and those he did usually turned out to be total assholes, so he had gone inside of himself instead. Forming a protective shell around himself that even Tsuyoshi usually couldn't break through, he had made a name for himself as the tough guy of his school. He was constantly in a fight, and never had a long-term relationship with any girl. But this girl…………. There was something different about her that he couldn't quite place. He tried to shake it off as just another crush that would probably go badly, but he couldn't.

"Hey, why don't we go see if we know anybody here Akito?" Tsuyoshi said, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Sure, whatever" He replied distractedly. Giving the strange girl one last glance as she disappeared from sight he followed Tsuyoshi, suddenly in the mood to pound some unfortunate boy's face into the classroom's overly cheery tiled floor.

{~.~}

Do you like my chappy? Please review, your support and constructive criticism are half the reason that I write!! Please tell me if you think my chapters are to short, and don't continue reading this fanfiction unless you are a supporter of fluff, fluff, and more fluff! This is a Hayama/Sana fic. Also, are my characters to Ooc? Please tell me, and TX for your support! Luv ya, your authoress, sara-chan.


	2. Kiwari

You Drive Me crazy-chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful characters of Kodocha. This luck goes to Miho Obana. Darn, me want Hayama!!!!!*sobs uncontrollably*. Kiwari, MY wonderful character that you will meet in this chapter is mine, so I can sue anyone who tries to take her!*sticks out tongue* pbbbblllllhhhlttttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *laughs evilly* TX to all the people who reviewed my first chapter, I am not a slow updater, so don't worry. The girl who said that she thought that it was Kodocha and not Kodomo No Omocha, Kodocha is the American name for Kodomo No Omocha. Also, the person who said that they like Inu Yasha as well as Kodocha, I also have an Inu Yasha story up as well called Inu Yasha and half of the Shikon Jewel, if you're interested. Bye. Also, everyone go see Finding Nemo!!!!

{~.~}

"Alright class, settle down" The teacher yelled over the din of his new class. The seventh graders were excitedly walking around the classroom to meet up with friends and watch the students that they didn't know. There was one such student that everyone was watching. The child star, Sana Kurata was going to a normal public school for the first time. Stares and whispers followed her every move. Sana was glad for the presence of her best friends from sixth grade, Umi and Aya, at least for homeroom any way. The students in the classroom slowly took their seats next to their friends. Umi sat next to Aya, and Aya sat next to Sana.

"You mind if I sit here?"Sana looked up to find herself face to face with a girl who was very pretty.

"Sure" she replied "I'm Sana"

"Duh. My name's Kiwari." The girl replied, smiling, setting her stuff down and sitting. The girl had strikingly beautiful blond hair, and bright green eyes. She wore a miniskirt and a tank top with the word "angel" emblazoned in bold letters on the front. Sana noticed a livid bruise on her left shoulder.

"Did you fall?" she asked, indicating the bruise with her hand. 

"No, it's nothing" Kiwari replied hurriedly, looking nervous. That's funny, Sana thought. Why should she be nervous about that? Kiwari quickly introduced herself to Sana's other friends as the rest of the students found their seats.

"Alright, I'm going to take roll call, so everyone be quiet and answer when your name is called" the teacher said. Several groans of "This isn't grade school you know" went up about the room, but the teacher ignored them.

"My name is Mr.Kezako, and I will be teaching as your language and composition teacher for the rest of the year" He informed the class dryly. "You will address me with the proper respect" More groans from the students. Sana tried to inconspicuously check out the boy who had captured her attention earlier. He was sitting 3 seats away from her. As the teacher addressed the class, he kept his face strangely neutral, and said nothing as his friend sitting next to him groaned with the rest. He's really cute, Sana thought, but there's something strange about him. Something different. As the day went on, she found out that she had him in her homeroom, 9th period, and lunch. It was strange to her how much she was thinking about him and she didn't even know him. As she readied herself to go to bed that night, she vowed that she would meet him tomorrow.

Author's notes: Hi!! Thank you so much to the people who reviewed. I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. I really hope that all of you continue to review, that's what keeps me writing, so if you want more chappies, review!!


	3. Akito Hayama,Badass

You Drive Me Crazy-Chapter 3 by sarA/lunA

Author's notes: Hi!!!!! Sorries that I haven't updated in so long……….. *mumbling* I've been busy…………L Oh well!!!!!!!! I'm updating now!! Thankies to all the wonderful people who reviewed this story. If you read this story and did not review you are violating the writer's code! * begins to drone on from a huge book titled "the writers code."*

Eileen: *appears* don't mind her, she stayed up too late last night and she consumed caffeine. You should probably stay away from her right now if you value your- Aaaaaahh  AAAAHHHHH!! LEGGO OF MY HAIR SARA!!!!!!!!

Sara: Its Kenshin day!! *menacing voice* you are lying to my readers, that you are.

Eileen: LET GO OF THE HAIR, THAT YOU MUST!!!!!!!!!

Nidhi: *appears* Ok, looks like it's up to me to finish the author's notes. *looks nervously at Sara and Eileen.*

Disclaimer: Hi it's me, Nidhi. Sara the author of this story does not own any of the Kodocha characters. Don't get me wrong, I don't either……………….

"Get up Sana!" The voice penetrated her slumber and she peered at her mother blearily. 

"Mom, is that you?" She asked "What time is it? Sana rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. It took a moment for what time it actually was to sink in.

"Oh My God its 9:00, why didn't you wake me up mom!" She screamed. Without waiting for an answer, she raced out of her room, muttering something about being very late for school. In a few minutes she was dressed.

"Rei, into the car!" she said. She looked fondly at her manager. Last year, she had believed that she had loved him, but now she was over that infatuation. He was now allowed to go out with anyone he wanted. He grabbed Sana's backpack and he and Sana raced out the door. As Rei's car drove down the road towards the school, Sana reflected on the promise she had made to herself yesterday. Today she would meet that boy. A friend had told her that his name was Akito Hayama, but that was about all that she knew about him. Rei pulled up to the school and Sana was relieved to see that students were still milling about in front of the school. That meant that she wasn't late.

"See you later Rei." she promised her manager before hopping out of the car with her backpack in her hand. Umi, Aya, and Kiwari immediately came to greet her.

"Hey, you wouldn't believe what happened!" Kiwari squealed at her excitedly. "There was a fight! Between this guy Tagi and Akito Hayama."

"Who won?" Sana asked her curiously 

"Hayama did. It's all over school, he beat up that Tagi kid real bad. Everyone is staying away from him now. The kid just asked him why he was wearing some girls bracelet and he went completely crazy. One of his friends had to drag him of the guy before he seriously hurt him." She lowered her voice "He's supposed to be some kind of Karate expert."

Sana felt a sinking in the pit of her stomach. Was this kid really dangerous? I promised myself I'm going to meet him today. She told herself forcefully. Just meeting him can't hurt me, can it? She and her friends began to walk towards the school. Teachers were still milling around the scene of the fight, glaring at any kid who got too close. Sana entered her first period class and looked over at Akito's seat. It was empty. Then again, what did she expect? He had just been in a huge fight, of course he would be getting into trouble. The teacher wasn't in the classroom yet, so student were talking excitedly about the fight. Sana caught snatches of their conversations. 

"Did you see his high kick?"

"I'm worried about Tagi, I think that kid broke his nose……………….."

"Akito Hayama really is a Karate expert. Did you see that fight he was in this morning?"

Mr. Kezako chose that moment to enter the classroom, and he looked extremely angry.

"Get in your seats!" he bellowed "and no talking or I'll send you to the office!" I wonder what's wrong with him, Sana thought.

Mr. Kezako went to his desk. The entire class was deathly silent.

"I'm sure most of you know what happened this morning." He said "and I warn you, that if it happens again, you can be sure that I will do whatever is in my power to have the student responsible expelled." He was breathing heavily, and the class was still making absolutely no noise, for fear of igniting his fury. It must have been really serious, or this teacher just gets mad easily. I think I'll try to meet Akito at lunch. Most of the morning was extremely boring, as teachers kept preaching to them about the fight. Sana slept through fourth period and Aya had to wake her up to get her to go to lunch. Sana and her friends met up in the lunchroom. Sana was slightly nervous. Akito had come to lunch. She ate her lunch, even though she wasn't that hungry.

      "I'll be right back you guys" she told her friend as recess let out. She walked over to Akito and the black-haired boy he was standing with.

"Hey." She said cheerfully. The dark-haired boy answered her.

"Hi I'm_"

"If you're looking for another explanation of the fight, look somewhere else." Akito said "I'm sure there are plenty of people out there who claim to have seen it." Sana bristled angrily.

"For your information Hayama, I came over to say Hi, not to hear about this so called wonderful fight of yours" She told him furiously.

"You're wasting your time" He said quietly. Sana stood helplessly, the wind blowing her hair in her face, as he walked away. Tsuyoshi followed him, berating him about his manners, but he kept walking as though he couldn't hear him. Sana sunk to the playground's hard asphalt, oblivious to all around her.

Author's notes: I'm Sorry I've been so busy, please don't kill me!! Please keep reviewing!! Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!! I will update much sooner next time!!!!!!!!!!  


	4. Murderer!

You Drive Me Crazy-Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own Kodocha. You're thinking of Miho Obana. She owns my Hayama!!!!!!! WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Sobs Uncontrollably*

Author's notes- Several people told me that I need to make longer chapters. I agree. I will try to have longer chapters. The problem is how slow I type. Please bear with me. Also, if you would like me to give you an email when I update, please sign your review. I do not demand a signed review, because some people who read the fanfictions may not have an account and I still would like to receive reviews from them, but anyone who leaves me their account name or email, I'll tell you when the next chapter is out. Thank you so much to all my loyal reviewers!! Aaaand without further ado……….chapter 4!!

(~.~)

"You're wasting your time" He said quietly. Sana stood helplessly, the wind blowing her hair in her face, as he walked away. Tsuyoshi followed him, berating him about his manners, but he kept walking as though he couldn't hear him. Sana sunk to the playgrounds hard asphalt, oblivious to all around her.

(~.~)

                       Sana walked slowly towards home. How did he make her feel like this? All he had done was walk away, but it left her feeling so empty. A void had started to grow inside of her, and she didn't know what to put in it. Who does that kid think he is anyway? She thought angrily. All I wanted to do was say hello! Sana had told her friend to walk home without her. She felt bad making them worry, but she needed to be alone. Suddenly, she heard shouting from a house around the corner. Feeling oddly curious, she peeked around to see what was going on.

             "Why can't I have a normal life?!" A girl's voice wailed. "It's all your fault! You freak! Dad's been sick ever since mom died, and you killed her!! And I'm the only one who works around here, I have to support everyone………….All my friends, are having fun, doing something with their lives, going to college, and I'm stuck here in this hellhole!" There was silence, and then the sound of quiet sobbing. Sana was breathing hard, knowing that she just witnessed something that she shouldn't have. Slowly, she peeked around the corner to see who it was. She knew she should run before someone found that she had been listening. Her body told her to bolt, but her mind harbored a curiosity she had to satisfy. She was shocked at the sight that met her eyes…………………………..

(~.~)

"I'm worried about Sana" Aya said worriedly. "She wanted us to think that she was fine when she told us to go home without her, but I could tell that she wasn't."

"I know" Umi agreed "I wish she would tell us what's going on."

"Don't ask her" Kiwari said quietly.

"Why not?" Aya said, shocked "Don't you care about her?"

"Of course I do!! I just think that if she wants us to know, she'll tell us, and we shouldn't ask her because it will probably just make her uncomfortable." 

 "She has a point" Umi said

"I know" Aya replied "But I just can't help worrying about her"

"That's what makes you a good friend" Kiwari told her. "Anyway, do either of you know what time it is?"

"Its 4:00. Why?"

"Omigod" with that Kiwari ran, cutting across a nearby lawn, leaving behind a very confused Umi and Aya.

"I wonder what's up with her?" Aya said.

"Curfew" Umi said wisely, as she and Aya began to walk home.

(~.~)

               Sana stifled a gasp. Standing in the front lawn of one of the houses where two people. One was an older teenage girl that Sana didn't know. The other was Akito Hayama. The girl was sobbing, staring at Akito with pain and Accusation. Akito's face was, as usual, emotionless. Doesn't he ever feel anything at all? Sana thought. Why is he always so cold? Suddenly, Sana thought that she saw a flicker of emotion, of pain on his face, but when she tried to look closer, it was gone. What's going on here anyway? Sana thought. Did that girl say that Akito killed his Mom? Sana looked closer at the young woman sobbing by Akito's feet. She had short brown hair that curled out near the bottom. She was tall, and slim. She turned her face up momentarily, and Sana was shocked to see that her face was very similar to Akito's. Well, it makes sense, she thought. Their probably related.

                Sana knew she should leave before someone saw her, but she still had a burning curiosity to figure out what was going on. Suddenly, before Sana could duck around the block, Akito turned around sharply. Shock registered on his face for just a moment. That girl, why does she keep coming near me, and why now? He thought. Oh no, how much did she hear? He reached out after her, but before he could do anything, she bolted, a look of panic etched on her face.

               All Sana could think to do was run, run blindly away from what she shouldn't have heard or seen, what he knew she had witnessed………………………………………….

(~.~)

               "Sana, are you alright? You've been so quiet all evening." Sana's mother peered at Sana, wondering what was bothering her daughter. Sana stuck on one of the forced smiles she was so good at.

"I'm fine, just tired. I'm going to go to bed now, Ok?" Mariko nodded, but she knew something other than sleep was bothering Sana. Sana reflected for the hundredth time what she had seen that day while getting ready for bed, but still couldn't make any sense of it. I don't want to think about it, she thought, but she couldn't get it off her mind. She went into the comforting safety of her room, and turned off the lights. She fell asleep quickly.

~Sana's Dream~

                      Sana was in a hospital, but she couldn't find anyone anywhere. All the rooms where empty. Suddenly, Sana heard screaming from the room at the end of the hall. She entered the room cautiously. A girl with Akito's face was holding a woman, who looked as though she was unconscious, until Sana saw something dark red pooling under her body. A faceless figure stood over the helpless pair, silent, grim, holding a blood covered knife. In one quick motion, he threw the knife down at the girl, who winced through her tears. Then the faceless person disappeared. A man with black hair ran into the room and began screaming at the top of his voice. All Sana could do was stare. She opened her mouth to scream……………….

~End Sana's dream~

               Sana bolted upright, assuring herself that it had only been a dream, but she couldn't shake the feeling that it had been very real. Too real. An owl hooted far off in the distance. Sana lay back down to try and go back to sleep, but in her heart she knew that she would get no more sleep that night.

Author's notes: Was this chapter long enough? Please tell me if it was or wasn't.. Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Anxiety

You Drive me Crazy-chapter 5

Author's notes: I am SOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have been so busy with school work. I will try to update more often. Please review and tell me what you think^^

Sana looked around nervously as she walked towards the now foreboding school from Rei's car. 'I saw something that I shouldn't have' she thought nervously. 'And he knows. What am I going to do?' She was also on edge because of the horrible dream she had had last night. She had not had a bad dream since she was five years old.

"Have a good day." Rei said with a smile. The manager's superficially happy smile covered his worry over the abrupt change in Sana's usually happy personality. He couldn't think of any reason that she would be unhappy because of starting school. Two of her best friends were in her class, plus she had even met some other girl who she was now friends with. He couldn't think why she had suddenly become so depressed since school had started.

"umm, Bye Rei………" Sana Said nervously. She walked towards school.

"Hey! Sana, over here!!" Sana turned, relieved to see her friends walking towards her.

"hey guys." She replied, sighing.

"Yo, We missed you yesterday." Kiwari said "Nothing happened, did it?"

"n-no, I'm fine" Sana stuttered. She caught Kiwari and Umi sharing a look, but they didn't push the subject. The trio walked in through the school's front door, and went towards there homeroom classroom. Sana entered the room nervously, glancing around for Hayama an inconspicuously as she could. Surprisingly, he was nowhere to be found. His black haired friend, Tsuyoshi, however was walking straight for her. He stopped in front of her, glancing around.

"umm, Hi, your Sana Kurata, right?" He asked, looking nervous. Sana's earlier fear pushed its way into the back of her mind for when she would meet Akito, and her usual outgoing personality surfaced.

"Not going to ask me for my autograph, are you?" she said with a wry smile. Tsuyoshi shifted from one foot to the other, looking uncomfortable.

"umm, n-no, I just wanted to apologize for my friends behavior yesterday."

"Oh. Do you know were he is today?" she asked.

"no……."  Tsuyoshi replied. The bell rung, and their conversation was cut short, as they scrambled for seats. Sana managed too sit down next to Kiwari and Aya, just as their teacher walked into the room. The rest of the day was a complete bore for Sana. She walked through her usual monotonous routine with her eyes glazed over, as though even though she was in the classroom. Her mind was somewhere else. It was a relief to her when it was finally time to go home. She walked with her friends, answering their questions with a vague nod, or a smile, but her mind was elsewhere.  She walked into her house and fell into a deep sleep after collapsing on her bed in exhaustion. She woke up at five. Rei and her mother had gone to attend a dinner at one of Mariko's friend's houses, so Sana was alone in the house.

She yawned and got out of bed, making her way blearily to the kitchen, she found a note from her mother: 

"Went to the party I told you about, order pizza or something, love mom^_^" Sana sighed. Just like her mom to leave her some money and a vague note and tell her to fend for herself. The phone rang, making her jump. It took a moment for her to react, before racing to find the source of the annoying ring, breaking the tranquil and somewhat eerie silence of the empty house. She picked up the receiver cautiously.

"H-hello?"

"Sana, Right?" The voice on the other ed of the line was familiar, and it made Sana's heart jump. Akito.

"yeah." She replied, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"You have no idea what your dealing with. Stay out of my life and you won't get hurt." He said, his voice ringing with seriousness. By now, Sana was sitting on the floor, trying to control her trembling. While he terrified her, His voice also intrigued her.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." She stammered. "Stay out of what?"

"You don't know what you saw! If you tell anyone…… I'll……..I'LL KILL YOU!!!" 

The line went dead.

Sana just sat for a moment, dimly holding the receiver. His voice………The last thing he said to her, the death threat, held the feeling of desperation and vulnerability. Sana was still clutching her mother's dinner money in her hand, only, she wasn't hungry anymore.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Sana jumped for the second time that night. She cautiously made her way to the door. The shivered at more than just the cold draft coming through the cracks in the door. She reached out a trembling hand for the doorknob, and wrenched open the door.

Kiwari stumbled into the room, looking as though she'd been through hell and back.

"Sana………." She said, her voice a weak plea…………

Then she fell, unconscious to the floor.

Authors notes: like it? Please review^_^


End file.
